Splendor
by DianaAndHenry4Eternity
Summary: This is what i think that the fourth and final book in the Luxe series should be like an cotinuing the drama of Henry and Diana and their love rollercoaster. Please read and review.
1. Prolouge

Splendor

Prologue

A scandal is the worst kind of sin a debutante can commit, but the same people keep making the same mistake. They love.

If an innocent by-stander happened to look into three ominous chapels on this particular night they would see three brides beautiful in their own heart-stopping way and three handsome grooms in the same likeness pledging their love for one another. If this same by-stander happened to look in on another couple, he would see a particular woman, with a man holding her hand, going into labor. This by-stander just happened to see the eight most talked about people in New York and should consider themselves very lucky indeed.


	2. The Beginning

I am sorry this chapter is so short. To make up for it I will write another one tonight. Disclaimer I do not own Henry, Diana or any other of the Luxe characters.

Chapter 2

Young Miss Diana Holland is on a quest for love. She followed her heart and followed Mr. Henry Schoonmaker and joined the army. Diana is at the office. She tells the clerk, "I would like to know where Henry Schoonmaker is stationed." The clerk looked at her curiously. His name tag read "Carl". "Who would like to know?" he asked her suspiciously. "Dean Smith." Diana replied confidently. She must not have looked too bad because Carl then said, " He left on a train to Florida two hours ago. From there he will take a boat to the Philippines."

"Thank you" Diana said. "I would like a ticket too please." Carl said, "It will cost $50.00." Diana pulled out two twenties and one ten. Carl handed her a ticket. "The train leaves in ten minutes." Diana nodded and thanked him.

This is the start of her journey to find the man she's completely in love with.


	3. Finally, Buckie

Here is the next chapter. It's about Penelope and her dramatic dramas. I don't particularly like Penelope but she is important to the : I do NOT own any of the Luxe characters. I hope you all aren't too mad at me for it being so late. Well, here it is.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three

Former Mrs. Henry Schoonmaker was sitting in her elegant room at the Hayes's mansion with too many rooms and not enough people to use them. Penelope was thinking why all of New York thought that since her husband, Henry Schoonmaker had left and joined the army doesn't mean she should be kicked out of her husband's house and thrown into the streets like the leftovers from supper.

She wasn't really throw out into the streets, of course, she does have a house of her own, but to Penelope, any un-acceptance was like a slap in the face.

She had just had one of her many lady maids put away her collage of very elegant and expensive dresses. She had just sent her maid away and is now thinking those self-obsessed thoughts when Isaac Phillip Buck strode through the door like he owned the place, but when Penelope thought about it, Buck had been there enough he practically lived at her house.

" I heard about Henry and he is simply a monster for doing that to you," Buck said coming over and putting a heavy hand on a glaring Penelope. Penelope didn't even know that she was glaring until she felt his hand, and oh did she feel it. In fact, Buck's touch had never felt so good. She stopped glaring and grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the floor right next to where she is sitting and gave him a very passionate, sensual, spur-of-the- moment kiss. Penelope grabbed Buck's other hand, the one that she wasn't holding and placed it on her breast. Buck moaned and that gave Penelope her confirmation, so she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the bed.

Buckie, her Buckie was much better at getting off corsets than Henry, so instead of waiting the two minutes that Henry would have taken, Penelope was getting Buck's shirt of in a matter of thirty seconds. Finally, after all these years of buried desire Penelope didn't know she had, Buck was hers. All hers.

______________________________________________________________________

As you might have guessed, this story has and will have more romance than it is supposed to. Please tell me if they are OOC (Out Of Character). I thank you for reading my story and I will continue when I get 2 reviews for this chapter. Click the green button don't you hear it calling your name? "Reader. Reader. Reader…………….."

- Bailey

P.S. My real name is bailey so that is what I will be sighning out with from now on.


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ

Author's Note

Ok I had to post an author's note. First, I am wondering how to do italics so I can use them In my story. I also would like to know if you (my readers, even though there are few), would like me to do another story or two or three of whatever. If I do another story if will be on one of the following categories:

Blue Bloods (more specifically The Van Alen Legacy)

Vampire Academy (more specifically Shadow Kissed)

Something for Wake by Lisa McMann, if you have read Fade

Something for the House of Night by P.C. and Kristen Cast

Something for Stargazer by Claudia Grey

Or one shots for the books above. Please leave your choice in a review for this "chapter" . I will check every day for your choices. After two weeks I will Count up all the reviews/ choices and will go with what you choose. Remember, don't forget to give me your great insight and please tell me how to get italics. Please? Now click on the button and leave me a review. And I know that in the real Luxe books the titles are Chapter One, Chapter Two three, but I want to put titles ok? Thank you for understanding. You understand right?

-Bailey

P.S. have a great day. Oh that was cheesy. Lol. Now seriously click the button. Just kidding. Or am I? No really click on it. Please?


	5. Then He Gets It

Hey people. Here is yet another chapter. This chapter is about Henry and he and Diana seeing each other for the first time. Kind of dramatic. Well, enjoy. Please?

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter Three

Henry Schoonmaker is devastated.

The love of his life was bedding another man, he had just failed his first mission in the army and his foot hurt from him spraining it on his way back to his tent that is his temporary living quarters. The one empty bed in the tent, Henry pulled up and propped his sore foot on the pillow. Henry tried to rub his hands through his dark hair, as he did when he was exasperated, to find it gone as it had been the last two days. I am a failure he thought to himself, sick with loathing. I should have just stayed in New York with Penelope. But Henry could not do it.

He had hated Penelope ever since she had blackmailed him and Diana into he marrying her, but he did not leave because he loathed Penelope, but because Diana had been to bed with the dirty, no-good, selfish bastard who called himself Grayson Hayes, and in an art gallery of some sorts!

Henry was snapped back from his revere by a voiced that belonged to his base's General, General Kimble , " Schoonmaker! This is your new cabin mate, Dean. I expect you to welcome him because you must be good at something and drills are not that something," Kimble practically shouted. He was way more angry than Henry had thought.

"Yes, sir, Henry said feebly. He was in too much pain to really care who came to live in this tent with him and Michael.

Kimble must have noticed that because then he stepped aside to show a very feminine looking guy. Dean was wearing baggy clothing and a very familiar hat. "Hey man what's up?" Henry looked at him suspiciously. There was something about this man, something he could not quite put his finger on, but he forced himself to act nonchalant and reply : "Not much. What about you?"

Then Henry got it. This is Diana, the love of his life, here, now and he was stunned.

______________________________________________________________________

Well there is another one, and my longest. I ask again if anyone will please tell me how to do italics? If you like the story, great! If not then tell me how I can improve it. All reviews welcome! Don't be shy! And I know that the chapter is a cliffhanger, and not a very good one at that. (feel free to disagree) The next chapter will be out who knows when, so please check in often. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Bailey


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry. I know that it's late and I know it's been forever. I promise that it won't be as long next time. I had a super hard time writing this, so tell me how you think it turned out, ****J**** so please read and review.**

Chapter Five

The air in Central Park is warming up after the very cold and devastating winter, and Elizabeth Holland basks in the glow of the sun high in the sky.

It was only two weeks ago that she found out she was carrying Will's child, got married to Snowden and moved into his house.

Her stomach has not yet bulged like it is destined to do.

The thawing lake shines under the heat of the sun. Elizabeth doesn't think she needs her wrap but Snowden insisted, saying that even though she is with child, she must maintain her social status. Elizabeth doesn't wish for that anymore.

Since she and Will ran away to the West, and away from all the glamour, all the necessities she thought she needed seemed mundane with Will by her side. But now Will is gone and she still hasn't wanted -or even thought about- the dresses or the pressure of being perfect.

Elizabeth is exhausted. She has been learning that being pregnant takes a toll on you no matter how far along you are. The thirty minutes she has been at the park are taking their toll on her. Percival Coddington **(sp?)** is walking up to her.

"Hello Mrs. Cairns **(right last name? sp?)** a delightful day is it not?"

The small talk is another thing that Elizabeth did not by any means miss.

Percival extended his arm and Elizabeth took it.

"Yes Mr. Coddington," Elizabeth continued resenting the conversation already.

Percival seemed oblivious to the distaste in her voice.

They were walking around the thawing pond.

"So Lizzy-"

"Mr. Coddington, please call me Mrs. Cairns," she said in a clipped tight voice. Nobody but Will, her old maid Lina and family had ever called her that and she certainly wasn't going to let this idiotic boy with sweaty palms call her such a reserved name.

"So Mrs. Cairns," he tried again, "I see you finally found yourself a proper husband."

_This is curious _Elizabeth thought. _He is being more kind than he usually would be about loosing another possible wife. It makes me think that he didn't want to be my husband any more than I wanted to be his wife._

"Yes Mr. Coddington, I am grateful I have found a husband such as Mr. Cairns."

"Elizabeth!"

"Yes Mr. Cairns?"

He then focused his attention on Percival. "I'm sorry Mr. Coddington\, but I must speak alone with Elizabeth at once."

The nervousness in his voice made her nervous as well. "I am sorry Percival, but I must speak to Snowden as well."

Snowden then whisked her away to their carriage and ordered the driver to the Holland resident.

"Why are we going to visit Diana and Mother?

"We will not be," Snowden looked away from her then and out the window

What do you mean? Snowden?"

"I think it would be best for your mother to tell you. She sent for us during your stroll. I went over in the hopes of giving you some peace and she told me……"

He seemed unable to finish. Elizabeth was fretting now. The worst possibilities were flashing through her mind. Mother, Aunt Edith, Diana dead.

By the time they were at her former house she expected to see the house in disarray and the door broken and off its hinges.

Instead she found everything just the way she remembered then. She walked into the house and came to find her self with a crying Mother and I grief - stricken Aunt Edith.

"What is wrong," Elizabeth said socked. When nobody answered she panicked more. Then a though hit her like a title wave.

"Where's Diana? Mother, Aunt Edith _where is she?_"

That's when Mother handed her a note.

_Dear Family,_

_I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I know it will be hard for all of you, but, Mother and Aunt Edith, I love Henry Schoonmaker. I know what you are thinking, that I should choose money over love, but I love him. More then I love my life. And he loves me. I know it. He told me. So please try to understand when I tell you that I have left… to join the army with him. He's gone and so am I._

_I know that it sounds bad, but I have done many bad things for him, and I would do them all again. I don't know when I'll be back and I don't know if I will be back. All I know is that I need to do this._

_Lizzy, I know you know this but I love you. And if thing work out between Henry and I then I will contact you somehow. And I am excited that you will be with Will always. Even just being alive you are with Will. _

_Elizabeth, don't let Penelope do anything to compromise your decisions._

_Please don't hate me. I know it will be hard for you all to keep the press at bay, but I want this. I need this. I love you all and I hope to contact to you soon._

_Love you all,_

_Diana_

So that was it. Diana was gone.


End file.
